Illusion of Deception: Slayers
by W0nderboy
Summary: My first Slayers fiction and crossover too. Lina and Co. land in a strange world...


**********************************************************************  
Illusion of Deception: Slayers  
**********************************************************************  
Theo, David, Solais and the whole game, Illusion of Deception was created and is owned by Ranmaguy. (NeoStasis@juno.com) I'm also using the Japanese words and stuff for the Japanese impaired made by Dustin-kun. I am a fan damn it! I am not stealing from anyone. So chill!  
  
Slayers are owned by Software Sculpture. It will always remain the best anime series EVER!!!  
  
Alex is owned by The Royal Fool. (AKA Alex) There were some great stories on RF's page, but Simplenet shut the site down. =( So Alex, I'm dedicating this one to you! You can also write to Alex at fanny@ziplink.net (I just found it a minute ago.)  
  
The spells are either from IOD or Slayers. (Mostly from Slayers) If you want to know what Slayers spells that are being used, then go to http://members.nbci.com/Reiryuu/Slayers/RPG.htm If you want to know that spells from IOD then check out http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-  
read&storyid=6564  
**********************************************************************  
Author's note: I try to keep everyone in character. If I failed, I'm sorry about that.  
**********************************************************************  
Anything in   
{} means whispering.  
means thought.  
** means some kind of action  
[] action happens during talking. (Like casting for example.) It will also be used to switch scenes  
**********************************************************************  
  
[Enter Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Alex, and Amelia. They have just been pulled through a portal into a forest that they have never seen. It is night, and the moon is shining though an opening in the trees.]  
  
Lina: Where are we?  
  
Zel: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Lina: Have we been pulled into another dimension?  
  
Gourry: Lina I was thinking.  
  
Lina: Thinking, that's a good one. What were you thinking Gourry?  
  
Gourry: Well I was thinking that maybe we were pulled into a different dimension?  
  
*A second we see Gourry in a headlock by Lina while she is kicking him in the stomach. *  
  
Lina: WHAT DO YOU THINK I JUST SAID YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
*Zel, Amelia, and Alex sweat dropped*  
  
Zel: He's hopeless.  
  
Amelia: I think you just stated the obvious Mr. Zelgadis.  
  
Alex: OK you two break it up.  
  
Gourry: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!  
  
*Alex is hit by one of Gourry's flying arms. She stumbles back then regains her balance. She starts to get pissed off...*  
  
Alex: That's it! I had enough.. of.. MEGABRAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*A few minutes later, most of the trees have either been burnt down or send flying to god-knows-where. Everyone but Alex is burnt to a crisp. *  
  
Amelia: I think she over did it.  
  
Zel: God, for a pirate, she sure can get angry.  
  
*Lina walks up to her. * Gourry is either dead or badly injured. (Of course with Gourry, you can never tell...)*  
  
Lina: What's the big idea!?  
  
Alex: Gourry whacked me with his arm, so I decided to take action. *Looks around* Maybe I kinda over did it...  
  
Lina: You Think!?  
  
*Zel walks over and puts his hand on Lina's shoulder.*  
  
*Gourry gets up (With the help of his sword)*  
  
Gourry: We don't have time for this now. What if somebody saw that blast?  
  
*Alex and Amelia look around*  
  
Zel: I doubt it Gourry.  
  
Amelia: This place is starting to scare me.  
  
Alex: Yeah, what idiots would be in this forest in the first place?  
  
  
[A couple of miles away, we see three people. It is Theo, David, and Solais. They are trying to make a fire, with no luck.]  
  
Solais: Can you kinda hurry up, it's freezing. *Gives a glare to Theo then to David*  
  
Theo: Geez Solais, give us a break. I don't think there's anyways we can get this fire started.  
  
David: I think Sol-Chan should...(Whispers in Theo's ears and they both chuckle.)  
  
Solais: NANI!? I heard that David and now you AND Theo are gonna pay!!  
  
*David and Theo have a scared look on their faces*  
  
Solais: [casting] Fire...  
  
Theo: Solais...   
  
Solais: [casting] gather in my hands and...  
  
David: Sol-Chan, it was ONLY a joke!!!  
  
Solais: [casting] dispell the evil within... Bom...  
  
*Before she can finish, they all hear a loud noise. They all turn their heads and see a huge explosion in the clearing.  
  
Theo: What was that?  
  
Solais: [Points] It sounded like it came from that way. Uh what's wrong with David?  
  
*David is clutching his fists with tears of happiness in his eyes*  
  
David: Wow! What a blast! I never seen anything so beautiful in my...  
  
*David gets whacked by Solais.*  
  
Solais: David no BAKA!!!!  
  
David: WHATCHA YOU DO THAT FOR???  
  
*They hear footsteps. They both turn to see Theo walking with his blade on hand toward the explosion site.  
  
Theo: I better check it out.  
  
*He leaves. Solais gives a worried look*  
  
Solais: Theo...  
  
*She looks at David whose looking at her like an idiot*  
  
Solais: Well.  
  
David: Well what Sol-Chan?  
  
Solais: You're gonna let him go alone!?  
  
David: Well I kinda don't want you to be alone.  
  
Solais[Acting innocent and sweet]: Oh, I'll be just fine.  
  
*Kicks David*  
  
SO QUIT BEING A BAKA AND HELP THEO!!!!  
  
*She gives a sign of exhaustion*  
  
Men...  
  
[Switch back to Lina, Gourry, Zel, Alex, and Amelia]  
  
Lina: If you think about it, I don't think anyone would want to be here in absolute first place you could be robbed or have sexual advances made to you be those bandits. [Shivers]  
  
Gourry: I doubt that. With breasts like yours... I mean magic like yours... I mean.  
  
Lina: It's ok Gourry, I know what you meant.  
  
Everyone but Lina: HUH?????  
  
Amelia: Are you ok Miss Lina?  
  
Lina: I'm fine Amelia. [Turns to everyone else] I think we should split up into groups and check out this place. Zel, do you happen to know where North is?  
  
*Zel pulls one of his fancy scientific objects, looks at it, and then puts it away. Then he pulls out a magazine that says Chimera: Meet the Chimera girls of College, and they are VERY naughty. Zel stuffs it in his pocket VERY fast.*  
  
Zel: I swear, I have NO idea how that got in there. Wait I got it.  
  
*He stuffs his hand his pocket once again and pulls out a compass.*  
  
(Well what do you expect? A tracking radar that tells everything that's in range? Geez, we aren't THAT advanced, or at least not in THIS time.  
  
Zel: OK, north is that way. [Points]  
  
Lina: OK, now we know where we are.  
  
Zel [sweat dropping]: No we don't. All we know is where north is.  
  
Lina: Will you shut up?  
  
*Zel shivers*  
  
Anyways, here's the plan. Alex, you go north and check it out.  
  
Zel: Right.  
  
Alex: No problem Lina. [While no one is looking, she sticks her tongue out at Amelia.]  
  
Amelia: Heh!  
  
Lina: Zel, you take the east side. Gourry, you take the west side and don't get lost in the process.  
  
Gourry[Sweat dropping]: Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
Lina: Amelia, you're coming with me.  
  
Amelia: What, but Miss Lina...  
  
*She sees Alex give hand signals: Now Zel-kun is mine. HAHAHA. Amelia starts to rush forward, but Lina grabs her and pulls her toward their destination.*  
  
Alex[Calling out]: Have fun, Amelia-Chan!  
  
Amelia: That does it, I had enough of... *POW! Lina is now dragging the unconscious Amelia with her.  
  
[Soon no one is there. Meanwhile...]  
  
Theo: David, don't get lost. {Man, I'm lucky whatever Sol-Chan did to David; she didn't aim him straight AT me. I wonder why.} David? [Looks around.] Oh great!  
  
*He hears a shuffle and he turns around. It is Gourry.*  
  
[We go back to Amelia, who sighs.]  
  
Amelia[In thought]: (Oh great. While I'm here with Miss Amelia, Alex can get her grubby hands on Mr. Zelgadis.)  
  
Lina: Don't worry about it Amelia. I know what you're thinking. It's about Alex, right? I made it so that Alex can't even get close to Zel.  
  
Amelia: Huh?  
  
[Zel is walking toward the forest. Alex is following him.]  
  
Alex: {Now he's all mine.} Oh Mr. Zelgadis...  
  
Zel: Alex, wh.. What are you doing here?  
  
Alex[Running towards him]: Zelgadis, my love, I missed you, please come to me, my one true...  
  
*The ground suddenly explodes sending her to where she is supposed to be*  
  
Zel: Why me?  
  
[Enter Gourry and Theo]  
  
Gourry: Who are you?  
  
Theo: I was wondering the same thing.  
  
*Gourry draws his sword, and Theo does the same thing*  
  
Gourry: I guess we were thinking the same thing.  
  
[Enter Lina. She enters the camp where Theo and David were last.]  
  
Lina: I guess I was wrong.  
  
*A fireball comes at her and Lina jumps out of the way. In front of her is Solais who is starting to cast another spell*  
  
Lina: Lady I don't know who you are, but... [Jumps back and starts a spell of her own.] That was a big mistake.  
**********************************************************************  
Editor's notes: OK, I mentioned Zel shivering. Shivering. (I can't think of anything else to call it) is an action in an anime that the character is either frightened or angry. That's really all I can explain about it. It kinda helps if you have seen Slayers episode #8 when Lina and Co. are in the restaurant with Zolf and Rodimus, and any of the Dragonball Z: Namak/Ginyu/Freeza Sagas. I have just use Microsoft Word to fix the spelling, but the paragraphs and punctuations are probably placed wrong. DEAL WITH IT! I will also start putting the disclaimers at the end of the story instead of the beginning. It looks better. This is my first Slayers story! Yah! I also finally wrote the Slayers/IOD Crossover. This will be continued soon. I'm finished so all that's left is  
**********************************************************************  
I would like to thank the following people.  
  
Alex (AKA the Royal Fool) for the great stories. Thank you for being an inspiration to me to write Slayers fics.  
  
Ranmaguy for creating Illusion of Deception. I will ALWAYS remain a huge fan.  
  
Software Sculpture for releasing Slayers.  
  
One of my best friend for introducing me to this great anime and making me obsess over it. :)  
  
And last but not least, my other best friend, who let me type this on his computer at two in the morning. =) =) =)  



End file.
